This invention relates to painting accessories and more particularly to an accessory that engages the top edge of a paint can, holds both a brush and a roller, and provides am edge for scraping the brush and a panel for removing excess paint from the roller.
Paint brush holders and scrapers for paint cans of the prior art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,293 issued May 23, 1989 to Gizzi. Paint roller holders and trays for paint cans of the prior art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,450 issued Jan. 4, 1955 to Mack. The devices of the prior art are useful where either a paint brush is used for detail or a wide paint roller is being used for broad surfaces. However, there are certain painting tasks that are best accomplished by using together a small (21/2 inches or less) brush and a small (4 inches or less) roller. These tasks include painting doors and the upper edge of walls where care must be exercised to avoid getting paint on the ceiling. The small roller can cover the larger surfaces while the brush covers the finer details. However, it is so awkward to carry along both a wet brush and roller and paint can that the painter usually compromises by using only one.
Having an accessory that fits onto a paint can that permits effective use of both brush and roller with means for holding one while the other is in use and holding both while carrying the can from place to place enables the painter to take advantage of the desirable features of both applicators which is not possible with the prior art. The painter can then work faster with higher quality results.